Jeremiah Collins
| image = File:DS 370 010.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Jerimiah Collins Dark Shadows: 462 | category = | gender = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Joshua Collins (brother); Abigail Collins (sister); Josette Collins (wife); Barnabas Collins (nephew); Sarah Collins (niece) | year of birth = 1763 | year of death = 1795 | first appearance = Dark Shadows: 367 | final appearance = Dark Shadows: 384 | played by = Anthony George Addison Powell Credited as Jeremiah's voice in episode 462. Timothy Gordon Credited as "ghost figure" in a dream sequence in episode 462. Adrian Paul Adrian Paul played Jeremiah Collins in the Dark Shadows revival series. }} Jeremiah Collins is a fictional character featured in the Dark Shadows television franchise. He originally appeared in the first Dark Shadows television series, which ran on ABC from 1966 to 1971. He was initially played by actor Anthony George and was introduced in episode 367 in a story-arc commonly referred to as the "1795 Flashback". George played the character in eleven episodes of the series until the character's demise in episode 384. The ghost of Jeremiah Collins, played by Timothy Gordon, made several appearances throughout the series, notably in episodes 390-397, 512 and 861. In the re-imagined series of the 1990s, the role of Jeremiah Collins was played by future Highlander star Adrian Paul. Paul appeared in three episodes of the series and his character suffered a similar fate to that of his original series counterpart. Biography Notes & Trivia * The character of Jeremiah Collins was created by Dan Curtis, Lela Swift and Ron Sproat. * On Jeremiah's tombstone, his first name is mis-spelled Jerimiah. This was likely done deliberately and was not a blooper on the part of the show's production staff. Dark Shadows: 462 * In the modern-day storylines, actor Anthony George also played the role of Burke Devlin #2, a role originaly played by Mitchell Ryan of Halloween 6 fame. * Several references to Jeremiah Collins are made in the series prior to his first appearance. In episode 2, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard shows Victoria Winters a portrait of Jeremiah hung above the mantle in the drawing room at Collinwood. She claims that Jeremiah is her great-great grandfather and that he was the found of the Collins family line. This detail is redacted in later stories as Jeremiah was the youngest of the three siblings and did not sire any offspring. * According to the official Collins Family history, doctored by Joshua Collins, Jeremiah Collins died of natural causes. Dark Shadows: 460 * Jeremiah Collins once owned part of a vineyard in Spain near Málaga. Though Jeremiah died in the year 1795, the vineyard continued to exist long after he was gone. Dark Shadows: 214 See also External Links * * Jeremiah Collins at Wikipedia * Jeremiah Collins at the Dark Shadows Wiki References ---- Category:1763 character births Category:1795 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Characters Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Ghosts